goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
The Community Movie
Name: The Community Movie Directed by: Jay Chandrasekhar Screenplay by: Dan Harmon Chris McKenna Anthony Russo Joe Russo Story by: Andy Bobrow Donald Diego Don Harmon Dino Stamatopoulos Based on the Television Series by: Dan Harmon Produced by: Emily Cutler Megan Ganz Dan Harmon Ben Wexler Executive Producers: Jake Aust Riza Aziz Gary Foster Russ Krasnoff Joey McFarland Anthony Russo Joe Russo Co-Producers: Gene Hong Matt Lawton Jason Ramos Associate Producers: Karey Dornetto O'Shea Read Co-Executive Producer: Tristram Shapeero Consulting Producer: Hunter Covington Supervising Producer: Michele Greco Director of Photography: Gary Hatfield Production Designers: Derek R. Hill Denise Pizzini Edited by: Peter B. Ellis Jeff Hall Sim Evan-Jones Music by: Ludwig Göransson Art Director: John B. Josselyn Set Decorator: Jennifer M. Gentile Costume Designer: Sabrina Rosen Casting by: Juel Bestrop Dava Waite Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Red Granite Pictures Krasnoff/Foster Entertainment Harmonious Claptrap Distributors: Universal Pictures Columbia Pictures Airdate: December 31, 2014 Length: 98 minutes Budget: $40 thousand Box Office: $5.36 million Pixar Movie Number: 3045 Plot Voice Cast *Joel McHale as Jeff Winger *Gillian Jacobs as Britta Perry *Danny Pudi as Abed Nadir *Yvette Nicole Brown as Shirley Bennett *Alison Brie as Annie Edison *Donald Glover as Troy Barnes *Ken Jeong as Señor Ben Chang *Chevy Chase as Pierce Hawthorne *Jim Rash as Dean Craig Pelton *Dino Stamatopoulos as Alex "Star-Burns" Osbourne *Richard Erdman as Leonard Briggs *John Oliver as Professor Ian Duncan *Hilary Duff as Meghan *John Goodman as Vice Dean Robert Laybourne *Jerry Minor as Jerry the Janitor *Brie Larson as Rachel, Abed's love interest *Austin Butler as Floyd, Britta's new love interest *Fred Willard as Alter-Pierce *Jonathan Banks as Professor Buzz Hickey *Rob Corddry as Alan Connor *David Cross as Hank Hickey *Steve Agee as David *Matt Berry as Roger DeSalvo *Matt Besser as Blake *Nathan Fillion as Bob Waite *Matt Gourley as Briggs Hatton *Billy Zane as Honda Boss Principal Photography Principal photography began filming in December 2, 2013 and defuncts filming due April 24, 2014. International Flags *United States, United Arab Emirates United Kingdom, Australia, Austria, New Zealand, Philippines and Singapore: December 31, 2014 / June 16, 2015 (DVD) *Arabia and Egypt: July 3, 2015 / January 6, 2016 (Arabic DVD) *Argentina, Latin America, Peru, Uruguay and Venezuela: January 14, 2015 / June 16, 2015 (Spanish DVD) *Belgium (Flemish dubbing): February 27, 2015 / July 21, 2015 (DVD) *Brazil: December 31, 2014 / June 16, 2015 (Portuguese DVD) *Bulgaria: April 24, 2015 / September 29, 2015 (DVD) *Canada: February 6, 2015 / June 2, 2015 (Canadian French DVD) *Chile, Colombia and Spain: January 30, 2015 / July 7, 2015 (Spanish DVD) *China: April 15, 2015 / September 15, 2015 (DVD) *Croatia and Serbia: May 29, 2015 / September 15, 2015 (Croatian DVD) / October 6, 2015 (Serbian DVD) *Czech Republic: May 15, 2015 / October 6, 2015 (DVD) *Denmark: June 12, 2015 / November 17, 2014 (DVD) *Estonia: July 31, 2015 / January 13, 2016 (Estonian DVD) *Finland: May 29, 2015 / October 27, 2015 (DVD) *France: May 20, 2015 / August 11, 2015 (French DVD) *Germany: February 13, 2015 / May 26, 2015 (German DVD) *Greece: June 3, 2015 / November 3, 2015 (Greek DVD) *Hong Kong: January 30, 2015 / July 7, 2015 (Cantonese DVD) *Hungary: March 6, 2015 / August 4, 2015 (DVD) *Iceland: September 4, 2015 / February 10, 2016 (DVD) *Indonesia: December 16, 2015 / April 14, 2016 (DVD) *Israel: November 25, 2015 / February 23, 2016 (Hebrew DVD) *Italy: January 23, 2015 / May 19, 2015 (Italian DVD) *Jamaica: November 25, 2015 / March 1, 2016 (DVD) *Japan: November 25, 2015 / March 29, 2016 (Japanese DVD) *Kabardia and Karachay-Balkar: April 8, 2016 / August 16, 2016 (Kabardian DVD) / August 2, 2016 (Karachay DVD) *Kazakhstan: May 14, 2016 / September 6, 2016 (Kazakh DVD) *Korea, North Korea and South Korea: June 10, 2015 / November 17, 2015 (Korean DVD) *Kuwait: June 17, 2016 / October 25, 2016 (DVD) *Latvia: January 22, 2016 / May 17, 2016 (Latvian DVD) *Lebanon: May 20, 2016 / November 15, 2016 (DVD) *Lithuania: November 25, 2015 / February 23, 2016 (Lithuanian DVD) *Malaysia: July 31, 2015 / December 15, 2015 (DVD) *Netherlands: December 2, 2015 / April 28, 2016 (Dutch DVD) *Norway: February 13, 2015 / June 30, 2015 (Norwegian DVD) *Poland: April 3, 2015 / August 17, 2016 (DVD) *Romania: May 15, 2015 / November 17, 2015 (DVD) *Russia: February 13, 2015 / June 9, 2015 (Russian DVD) *Slovakia: June 19, 2015 / November 3, 2015 (Slovak DVD) *Slovenia: July 10, 2015 / December 1, 2015 (Slovene DVD) *Sweden: January 9, 2015 / May 5, 2015 (Swedish DVD) *Taiwan: December 30, 2015 / June 3, 2016 (DVD) *Thailand: May 15, 2015 / November 3, 2015 (Thai DVD) *Turkey: November 4, 2015 / April 12, 2016 (Turkish DVD) *Ukraine: January 22, 2016 / June 14, 2016 (Ukrainian DVD) Other Languages *The Community Movie/Other Languages Language Dubs *The Community Movie/Language Dubs Quotes *The Community Movie/Quotes Credits *The Community Movie/Credits DVD Release The Community Movie is released on DVD June 16, 2015. The digital copy was also released on May 19, 2015. DVD Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selection #"Troy and Abed in the Morning...Movies" (0:00:00-0:04:02) #"Good Morning, Greendale!" (0:04:02-0:06:54) #Dean's Misspelled Identity (0:06:54-0:09:24) #Paintball Chaos (0:09:24-0:12:44) #Subway (0:12:44-0:15:04) #The Love of Their Dreams (0:15:04-0:19:02) #The Apartment (0:19:02-0:22:02) #Buzz Comes In (0:22:02-0:23:34) #Pierce's Story (0:23:34-0:26:04) #"Shots!" (0:26:04-0:28:34) #Boxing with Pierce (0:28:34-0:32:24) #Dean's Turn (0:32:24-0:34:04) #Operation (0:34:04-0:36:02) #"Britta Cheated?" (0:36:02-0:38:53) #Stand-up Comedian (0:38:53-0:41:44) #The Vending Machine (0:41:44-0:43:02) #Chang Left His Clothes (0:43:02-0:44:00) #Mimicking the Announcement (0:44:00-0:45:20) #Easy with the Eating (0:45:20-0:48:50) #Jeff's Logical Reason (0:48:50-0:51:20) #The Valentine's Day Weekend (0:51:20-0:56:37) #They Almost Kissed! (0:56:37-0:58:37) #The "Aww" Couple (0:58:37-1:00:02) #Dean's Peanut Rap (1:00:02-1:01:05) #''Eugenio's Four Cheese Pizza'' (1:01:05-1:04:24) #First Kiss (1:04:24-1:09:33) #Abed Forgets His Bag (1:09:33-1:12:03) #Marigold (1:12:03-1:13:53) #The Greendale Racing Competition (1:13:53-1:17:14) #Saving Greendale/Victory (1:17:14-1:26:45) #Leaving the Theater (1:26:45-1:29:10) #End Credits (1:29:10-1:38:00) *Bonus Features *Language Selection **Spoken Languages: English 5.1, Français 2.0, Español 2.0, Português 2.0, Deutsch 2.0, Italiano 2.0, Svenska 2.0 and Русский 2.0 **Subtitled Languages: English for the Hearing Impaired, English SDH, Français, Español, Português, Deutsch, Italiano, Svenska and Русский Aspect Ratios *1.85:1 (Wide Screen) *1.33:1 (Full Open Matte) Previews *Minions Theatrical Trailer (Coming to Theaters July 10th) *The Gift Trailer (Coming to Theaters August 7th) *Ted 2 Theatrical Trailer (Coming to Theaters Friday) Category:2014 films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Pixar Movies in 2010s Category:Theatrical films